


Make the Yuletide Gay

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fan Art, M/M, Merry Christmas Bere!, Surprises, The first years show Yachi some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: The first year boys at Karasuno love their manager and they show her in the form of a surprise Christmas Party.(There is an art of tsukki inside too)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Bere!
> 
> Special thanks to [@gezeit](http://gezeit.tumblr.com/) for doing a commission for me on such short notice so that I could include it in this fic. I needed the picture so badly y'all have no idea.

“Hitoka! Shimizu-san is here!”

 

“Coming mom!”

 

Yachi quickly grabbed the small gift bag with a hand-made scarf in Karasuno colors before rushing out of her room. She checked her hair in the hallway mirror, once she was satisfied she went into the entryway and greeted Kiyoko and her mother.

 

“Hi Kiyoko-sempai! We’ll be back later mom!”

 

Yachi’s mom gave her a hug.

 

“You girls have fun. Make sure you’re back at 6 for dinner.”

 

Both girls nodded and Kiyoko grabbed Yachi’s hand as they went out the door. Her mom went back into her bedroom where Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama were all waiting in silence. The boys all loved their new manager and wanted to give her a party to show their appreciation for her efforts in the club and for helping the idiot duo study.

 

The boys decided that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would handle the cookies and Kageyama and Hinata would handle decorations. This was because Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were far less likely to burn the cookies or fight with the icing and create a mess.

 

The boys grabbed all the ingredients, decorations and the small live tree they had brought to the apartment over the past week and hidden in Yachi’s mom’s room and put them in the respective rooms they needed to be in. To put them all in the spirit Tsukishima took out his phone and set up his brother’s Bluetooth speaker and started playing Christmas music. After they were settled Yachi’s mom excused herself to go to work.

 

Yamaguchi started making the dough while Tsukishima started mixing food coloring into white icing to get the various colors they would need. With the layout of the apartment they had full view of the living room where the others were setting up the decorations.

 

“That tree is so small even Hinata doesn’t need help putting a star on top,” Tsukishima laughed out.

 

Hinata glared over towards the kitchen.

 

“Just because you’re tall enough to be a tree doesn’t mean you need to always make fun of my height. Besides it would be a bad idea to bring a big tree in here.”

 

“Heh, sure whatever you say.”

 

Hinata grumbled and turned his attention back to the small tree while Kageyama struggled to untangle the Christmas lights.

 

“Stupid Tsukishima…”

 

“Oi, Hinata-boke. Stop complaining and hurry up so you can help me with these lights. I can’t figure out these knots.”

 

“Aww is Yamayama-kun having trouble?” Hinata sniggered.

 

Kageyama threw one of the clumps of lights at Hinata’s back and he squawked. He turned around to retaliate but before he could Yamaguchi spoke up from the kitchen, not even looking up from the dough he’s rolling out onto the counter.

 

“You are in someone else’s house. Stop acting like idiots and work on the decorations.”

 

Tsukishima whistled.

 

“I guess we know who is taking Sugawara-san’s place when we are third years.”

 

Yamaguchi blushed furiously and shot Tsukishima a glare.

 

“Shut up and grab the cookie cutters.”

 

Tsukishima chuckled and brought over the shapes they bought. Santa hats, snowmen, two different sized stars, and Christmas trees. They figured these were going to be the easiest to decorate and the easiest to take out of the molds without tearing the dough.

 

They made several stars of both sizes and a few each of the hats, trees, and snowmen. They put them all on two cookie sheets and set them in the oven to bake. Yamaguchi set the timer for half of the required baking time so he could rotate the trays for even cooking like his mother recommended. After they set the timer they looked into the living room to see… well… a spectacle.

 

Hinata and Kageyama had gotten the lights untangled and since Tsukishima was giving Hinata so much grief about the small tree they decided they needed a bigger one. Hinata had once seen something called a “light tree” that was made on a wall using only Christmas lights. Now Hinata was on Kageyama’s shoulders and starting the top of the tree right up against the ceiling.

 

Using wall hooks Hinata was carefully starting the shape of the top of the tree, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Kageyama was using his upper arms to hold Hinata’s feet under his arms while still holding a bundle of lights in his hands as he stepped side to side to aid in the shaping of the tree.

 

“What are you two doing?” Tsukishima sighed out.

 

“Shut up Tsukishima. We’re making a bigger tree.”

 

As they gradually created the tree Kageyama squatted closer and closer to the ground with Hinata on his shoulders. It wasn’t until he was doing a full on crab walk, which Yamaguchi got on video and sent to Suga, that he realized they were close enough to the ground that he didn’t have to hold Hinata anymore.

 

Kageyama stood up quickly, causing Hinata to squawk indignantly and drop the lights. Kageyama walked over to the couch, reached over his head, and threw Hinata onto the couch. Hinata’s face twisted in anger but before he could say anything Kageyama started yelling at him.

 

“OI HINATA BOKE! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY WE WERE LOW ENOUGH THAT YOU COULD REACH?!”

 

Hinata blinked back at him in shock. He looked over to the wall and saw that they had made it about halfway down, he could have easily been doing this on his own starting a few rows ago. He made a small “o” with his lips as he looked over at their project and Tsukishima’s previously unheard sniggering became a hearty laugh. Hinata and Kageyama both turned to glare at him but he was too busy laughing to care.

 

Tsukishima had Yamaguchi’s phone in his hand and he was watching the video of the crab walk. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were lined with tears.

 

“It doesn’t get any less funny no matter how many times I see it.”

 

Hinata and Kageyama each grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw them at Tsukishima, but he easily deflected them with a single hand. He smirked over at the both of them.

 

“I’m the team’s best blocker, did you seriously think that would work?”

 

Hinata huffed and walked back over to the wall to finish building the light tree. Kageyama simply gave him another sharp glare before grabbing a small box of ornaments to start carefully placing them along the lights stretched across the wall. The timer for the cookies went off and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima made their way back into the kitchen.

 

Yamaguchi went over to the oven to pull the cookies out and Tsukishima set out a couple cooling racks. They worked together to get the cookies onto the racks and get the second round into the oven. After a few minutes they were able to move the cooled cookies onto some plates, rotate the sheets in the oven, then started to decorate the cookies.

 

Tsukishima was handling the stars and trees while Yamaguchi had the Santa hats and snowmen. They carefully dipped the tops of the cookies in the icing colors that would act as the base, then used some Ziploc bags as impromptu piping bags after the first layer of icing set to add details. Tsukishima used sprinkles to add “ornaments” to the trees and made intricate designs on the stars. Yamaguchi added the team member’s names to the hats and tried to make each snowman have a characteristic trait of each of the team members.

 

After all the cookies were all baked and decorated they looked down at their masterpieces. Almost the entire counter was covered in cookies and Tsukishima frowned at them all.

 

“There are way too many cookies for six people to eat.”

 

Yamaguchi giggled and looked up at Tsukishima.

 

“Stop being such a scrooge Tsukki. You know you had fun with this.” Yamaguchi reached for the red frosting with his finger and placed some on the tip of Tsukishima’s nose. “Now you look like Rudolph!”

 

Tsukishima looked down at his nose to see the glob of red at the end. Instead of wiping it off he used his tongue to try to lick it off. Yamaguchi marveled at the sudden spike of cuteness and quickly whipped out his phone to take a picture.

 

 

The shutter sound gave him away and Tsukishima glared over at him. Yamaguchi quickly sent the picture to Suga for safe keeping and Tsukishima gaped at him.

 

“Did you seriously send that to someone?”

 

“Look, I needed to keep it secure. You were gonna delete it.”

 

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I WAS GONNA DELETE IT!”

 

“See? This’s why I did that Tsukki. Let me have cute pictures of you every once in a while.”

 

Tsukishima groaned and wiped the red frosting off his nose with his thumb. Yamaguchi’s phone vibrated in his hand and he let out a light gasp.

 

“They’re on their way back. Shimizu-sempai just texted me. We need to hurry this up!”

 

They boys quickly finished setting up the cookies on plates and getting the other snacks they brought set out for consumption. Overall the apartment looked very festive and they knew they were going to surprise their tiny manager. They all hid behind the couch when they heard keys unlocking the door and the girls shuffling into the entryway. Yachi let out a high-pitched squeak when she saw the decorations and the boys all jumped out together.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS YACHI-SAN!”

 

Yachi turned around and looked at Kiyoko, who was giving her a slight smirk.

 

“You knew about this Kiyoko-sempai?”

 

Kiyoko nodded.

 

“Your mom was in on it, too.”

 

Hinata bounded up behind her and gave her a big grin.

 

“Did we surprise you?”

 

Yachi startled at the unexpected presence but composed herself quickly. Over the past few months she had gotten used to Hinata suddenly appearing near her. She quickly turned around and gave him a hug which he enthusiastically returned.

 

“Thank you guys so much! But, why?”

 

Tsukishima shrugged.

 

“We thought it would be a good idea because we all like you and appreciate everything you do as our friend and manager.”

 

The rest of the group gaped at him with wide open mouths, then Kageyama cut the silence.

 

“Holy shit, Tsukishima is actually nice”

 

Tsukishima glared at him and the other boys roared with laughter while the girls giggled to the side. They put on Christmas music and snacked on the food. Yachi marveled at the light tree and laughed when Yamaguchi showed her the video of it being made.

 

After a short while Yachi disappeared back into her room for a couple minutes and came out with four gift bags in her hands. She handed each boy a gift and smiled up at them.

 

“I was planning on giving these to you guys later because I wasn’t expecting to see you but I’m glad I had them all made in time! Go ahead and open them!”

 

The boys all open the gifts at the same time and each pull out a pair of mittens. They’re all in Karasuno colors and have their numbers knitted into the back. They marveled at the craftsmanship and all ended up scaring poor Yachi when she was suddenly enveloped in a group hug.

 

Yamaguchi was the first to pull back from the hug.

 

“We actually have something for you too Yachi-san.”

 

“Really?”

 

The boys all nodded and Yamaguchi went and grabbed a gift bag from behind the small tree on the table. He brought it over and placed it in her hands.

 

“We all chipped in to get these for you. We hope you like them.”

 

Yachi pulled the top layer of tissue paper and peered inside. There were several star hair pins of different colors and sizes filling the bag almost to the brim.

 

She quickly rushed over to the kitchen and pulled each out one by one and laid them across the table so she could look at them all. There was one set that looked like two stars that would go on top of a Christmas tree. She picked it up and rushed into the bathroom and swapped it with the one she was wearing and came out with a beaming smile on her face.

 

“I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! THANK YOU!”

 

The boys smiled amongst each other, pleased that everything went so well. Tsukishima went over to the tree and pulled out another smaller bag and brought it over to Kiyoko.

 

“We wanted to thank you for everything you do too, Shimizu-sempai.”

 

Kiyoko stared back in surprise for a second before giving a small smile. She opened the gift and found a bracelet with a crow charm inside. She immediately went over to Yachi and asked her to help her put it on.

 

After the bracelet was on she held up her wrist and marveled at the charm. She went to each boy and gave them a hug, leaving each a sputtering mess.

 

As their impromptu party winded down Yachi suggested that they take a picture. They set up Kiyoko’s phone on the counter with a timer and got into position. Kiyoko and Yachi together in the middle with the boys standing behind them. Kiyoko sent each of them the picture and sneakily sent one over to Suga because she knows how he is.

 

The boys stayed to help clean up the mess but left the decorations up for Yachi and her mom to enjoy for the rest of the season. Yachi went over to the small tree and noticed that it was in a pot of soil instead of a pot of water like she was expecting.

 

“Guys, is this a live tree?”

 

Kageyama looked over at her.

 

“Yeah, it seemed silly to get one that was cut since they dry out so quickly.”

 

Yachi’s face lit up.

 

“After the new year we should go plant this to commemorate all of us coming together!”

 

Kiyoko nodded.

 

“That’s a good idea Hitoka-chan.”

 

The boys all blush but nod in agreement. They made plans to plant the tree behind the club room right before they leave for Nationals. After the boys left Yachi cuddled up to Kiyoko on the couch with a smile.

 

“I guess they like me enough to keep me as a manager even after you’re gone.”

 

Kiyoko giggled and kissed her on the crown of her head.

 

“They would be stupid not to Hitoka-chan. You’re going to lead the crows to new heights, I just know it.”

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

 

Suga thrusted his phone in Daichi’s face for the third time that evening.

 

“LOOK AT THEM! OUR KIDS ARE SO CUTE!”

 

Daichi sighed out.

 

“They aren’t our kids Suga.”

 

Suga smacked him over the head.

 

“Yes they are!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
